


The Unattainable

by talesofsymphoniac



Category: Tales of Graces, Tales of Series
Genre: M/M, Mirror of Erised, Richass Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Windor castle houses a lot of magical artifacts, many with their own legends attached to them, many more that no one has heard of at all. Richard comes upon one by chance, years after his adventures with Lambda and Fodra and the Little Queen: a mirror called Erised."</p><p>Short thing written a while back, posting for Day Four of Richass Week 2016: Dreams/Ideals</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unattainable

Windor castle houses a lot of magical artifacts, many with their own legends attached to them, many more that no one has heard of at all. Richard comes upon one by chance, years after his adventures with Lambda and Fodra and the Little Queen: a mirror called Erised.

When he looks into it, he sees his own reflection, but more. He’s wearing his royal regalia, and to one side he sees the leaders of Strahta and Fendel signing some kind of agreement. He can tell, without looking and despite the fact that such a thing is likely impossible, that it’s a treaty of his own writing, one that will bestow peace and prosperity upon all three of their nations.

To his other side, he sees Asbel, smiling at him with that adoring smile he has, the one that Richard has never felt he deserves. He is worthy of it now. He has brought peace, not just to Windor, but the whole world. The Nova monsters are gone, and he has truly redeemed himself. Asbel loves him, just as he does in real life, but he can actually be with Asbel, spend more than just a few hours where he can manage them with him. He can make Asbel happy the way Asbel has always deserved; he can do everything he’d always hoped for. 

The illusion shatters when Asbel steps closer and takes his hand, and Richard cannot feel the warmth. Richard stays a while longer, just looking, before quietly leaving the mirror behind, never to search it out again.

It was just a reflection, of course. It was Richard’s own heart: his wildest dreams, his most desperate desires. Not a reflection of what will be or even what could be: Just a fantasy. Unattainable.


End file.
